Garazeb Orrelios/Gallery
Images of Garazeb Orrelios from the upcoming animated series Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Zeb_beats_up_Storm_Troopers.jpg Zeb_Rebels.png Star Wars Rebels poster.jpg Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Zeb's wanted poster.jpg|Zeb's wanted poster Zeb Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Rebels Zeb.jpg Zeb Full Body.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Star Wars Rebels season 2 promo.jpg Garazeb Orrelios 1.png Garazeb Orrelios 2.png SWR-Season 2 Second Poster.jpg SWR2 Charact HEROES.jpg Rebels Season 1 Poster.jpg Rebels game promo art.png Zeb Render.png Concept Art Zeb Concept Art II.png Zeb Concept Art I.png Zeb and Chopper Concept Art.png Ezra and Zeb Concept Art.png Zeb Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png Star-wars-rebels-books-1536x864-163815150829.jpg Zeb's Bo-Rifle Diagram.jpg|Zeb's Bo-Rifle Star Wars Concept Art.png Zeb Concept Art.jpg zeb colour code.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 15.jpg Steps Into Shadow concept 9.jpeg Screenshots Season One Entanglement-1.png|Zeb lost in the alleys Entanglement-4.png|"It's possible I might be a little late." Entanglement-7.png|"Right, so I'm definitely going to be late." Entanglement-8.png Entanglement-9.png Entanglement-12.png Entanglement.png|"One." Entanglement-14.png Entanglement-19.png Entanglement-20.png|"Over here..." ZebandKanan.jpg Droids in Distress 60.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Droids in Distress 67.png Zeb vs Kallus.jpg Droids in Distress 72.png Droids in Distress 70.png Droids in Distress 71.png Kid-you-wake-me-you-die.png|"Kid you wake me you die!" Zeb-gets-electricuted.png Fighter-Flight-9.png Fighter-Flight-11.png Fighter-Flight-13.png Fighter-Flight-27.png ZebteasesEzra.png|"Use the force." Fighter-Flight-18.png Fighter-Flight-24.png Fighter-Flight-25.png Fighter-Flight-45.png Fighter-Flight-48.png Fighter-Flight-44.png Just hope he doesn't change it again.png|"Just hope he doesn't change it again." I am standing right here.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshots Zeb and Sabine.png Breaking Ranks 22.png Breaking Ranks 23.png Breaking Ranks 24.png Path of the jedi 8.png Path of the jedi 32.png Idiots Array 18.png|"See I can't lose." Idiots Array 36.png Idiots Array 14.png Rebles - Idiot's Array 22.jpg Vision of hope 30.png Vision of hope 31.png Vision of hope 39.png Rebel resolve 11.png Rebel resolve 53.png Season Two Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-7.jpg The Lost Commanders 34.jpeg The Lost Commanders 07.jpg The Lost Commanders 35.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-24.jpg Always Two There Are 1.jpg Always-Two-There-Are-8.png Always Two There Are 33.jpeg The Future of the Force 14.jpeg Thefutureoftheforce6.jpg A Princess of Lothal 03.jpg Legends of the Lasat 03.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 57.png Zeb Gas Mask The Call.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 50.png The Honorable Ones 03.jpg The Honorable Ones 17.jpeg The Honorable Ones 22.jpeg The Honorable Ones 08.jpg The Honorable Ones 27.jpeg The Honorable Ones 10.jpg The Honorable Ones 30.jpeg The Honorable Ones 01.jpg Season Three Steps Into Shadow 1.png Steps Into Shadow 5.jpg Ghost Crew Season 3.jpg Video Games Disney INFINITY Garazeb Orrelios.png|Garazeb Orrellios in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet1.jpg Zeb Model Comparison.jpg REB Concept Zeb.jpg Star Wars Rebels Disney INFINITY 5.jpg Disney INFINITY - Garazeb Orrelios Packaging.jpg Zeb DI Render.png Star_Wars_Rebels_Disney_INFINITY_4.jpg Merchandise zeb and stormtrooper.jpg Zeb figure.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Hero Mashers.png Funko Pop Garazeb Orrelios.jpg CNB52_POG_F_16_001.jpg Miscellaneous Heroes - Zeb Orrellios.jpg Lego Garazeb Orrelios.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries